Cinderella's Beast
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: He was a beast. An arrogant beast who treated her like a servant in the office of his brother, her true boss, but when Klaus carries it a little too far with his comments, he may just discover that she is not a servant, but a Cinderella in disguise, and his heart is the glass slipper she may leave behind. Rating may change.
1. The Remark

**Happy 4th everyone! As promised here is one of the stories! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read it!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"I could just kill him!"

Bonnie lifted her eyes to her roommate as the front door opened, and a stormy blonde entered the apartment with fire flashing in her blue-green eyes. "Let me guess, Klaus Mikaelson." She guessed, setting her book down beside her, and watched as Caroline fumed, and flopped down across from her.

"I went to the office this morning, saying that I would remain calm and efficient, and not let that jerk of an Englishman get to me, but what does he do?" She asked, rhetorically, throwing her arms out, before slamming them down on the armrests of her chair. "He has me running back and forth from my desk to his office every five minutes. I'm surprised he let me take a break for lunch!" She shouted, shaking her head.

Bonnie bit back her laugh, and stood up to head to the kitchen.

"He is the most egotistical, arrogant man I have ever met!" Caroline continued to rant. "It's getting to where I have to decide whether or not just to wear my sneakers to work every day."

Bonnie chuckled, and handed her friend a glass of wine. "Well, you always said you wanted to get into shape." She remarked, as Caroline took a sip of wine, and lifted her eyes to her friend's.

"Shape, yes, but not murder." Caroline remarked, shaking her head. "He's such a beast." She muttered, letting her head rest on the back of the chair.

"I'm sure he's not that bad." Bonnie remarked, lightly, sitting across from her friend.

Caroline groaned, and rolled her eyes. "When I came back from lunch, I was not sitting down two seconds, and he opened the office door, and called me into his office to fix the printer!" She nearly shouted, lifting her head to glare at her friend. "I mean, I was hired by Kol not by his egotistical brother!" She stated, roughly.

Bonnie covered her mouth, and tried not to laugh at the reaction from her friend.

"I mean, he thinks I was put on this earth to be at his every beck and call." Caroline ranted, lifting the glass to her lips once more.

Bonnie smirked, and bowed her head. "He's handsome, I take it." She remarked, watching Caroline jerked her head up, and her mouth opened. "Ah…he is."

Caroline shook her head, and glanced at her wine glass. "He's handsome alright, and rude and conceited…and…"

"You like him." Bonnie remarked, leaning forward, raising her eyebrows in question.

Caroline lowered her eyes. "He is arrogant and bossy."

"And you like him." Bonnie interrupted, shaking her head. "Admit, Care, you like him." She added, bowing her head.

Caroline lowered her head to gaze at the outfit she had selected that day. "I…tolerate him." She stuttered, picking at the knee-length skirt she decided to wear today.

It was the best skirt she owned, tan, straight, and practical. Sure, she could have bought something a little bit nicer and more feminine, but times were tough, and she could barely afford to pay off her insurance each month, the groceries, and her rent, though Bonnie helped in that area, since Bonnie owned her own successful book shop.

She didn't know why she chose to wear this outfit with the skirt being practical, and the top being too big and unflattering. At least it was today.

"Caroline, you spent an hour this morning, as you do every morning, trying to mismatch your clothes, and don't tell me it's because you've become fashion conscious." Bonnie stated, leaning on her knees, with her elbows resting on the top. "You used to not do this when you worked strictly for his brother."

Caroline swallowed, and lowered her eyes. "I don't know." She whispered, shaking her head. "When we first met, I thought he was charming, but now…" She paused, placing the wine glass on the table.

"You don't just like him, do you?" Bonnie asked, as Caroline stood up, and pushed her hands down the front of her skirt.

"I'm going to take a nice hot bath, and then curl up with a book and another glass of wine, and go to bed." Caroline stated, avoiding the question.

Bonnie nodded, and sighed. "Fine, don't answer me, Caroline." She remarked, standing up to confront her friend. "There are some dumplings on the stove, if you want." She added, watching Caroline's eyes light up. She smiled. "I've got a meeting with my attorney in half an hour to discuss my Grammy's will, so, I may be a little late." She added, with a faded light in her eyes.

Caroline sighed, and wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'm sorry, Bon." She whispered, feeling her friend nod her head, and return the hug.

"Thanks, Care."

"Why do you have to meet him this late?" Caroline asked, as she pulled back.

Bonnie sighed. "Because this was the only time I had available, what with the store and all, and he seemed to prefer this arrangement." She added, moving towards the door. "I'll see you later." She called out, sliding her purse over her shoulder.

Caroline nodded, and waved bye to her friend, and as the door locked behind Bonnie, she let her hand drop to her side.

She needed another glass of wine.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline sighed as she wrapped the robe around her nude body, and reached for her book on the night table.

Her hair, still wet, trailed down her back, and her long tanned legs stuck out from beneath the robe. She had felt her body relax as she had soaked in the tub of warm water, and let all the troubles of Klaus and his arrogant ways escape through the window.

She didn't know what she saw in him, at first he seemed like a gentleman, but then he proved to be completely opposite, especially with her.

She remembered the first day Kol introduced him to her at the office, she had taken his hand in hers, and the moment their eyes met, she felt such a shock, she was sure she was imagining it. He seemed polite enough at first, but then the orders came, and it chipped away any good she thought she may have seen in him.

" _My sister could type better than you, Forbes."_

" _Where are those damned reports I asked for? Can't you do anything right?"_

Caroline felt anger welling up inside her, and she quickly shook her head. No, she wouldn't get angry. She wouldn't. He was a pig in an expensive suit. That's all he was.

It didn't matter if she found him attractive, and if she was a little in love with him.

No!

She couldn't be. How could she be? All he ever did was ridicule her, and criticize her work. She shuddered as she recalled what he had said to his brother just this afternoon. The real reason he had ruffled her feathers in a way that made her want to kill him.

" _Nik, try being nice to her, Caroline is a hard worker, and the best secretary I've ever had." Kol had argued with Klaus in his office, unaware that the door was slightly opened, and that Caroline could hear every word._

" _How could I be nice to a spider, Kol?" Klaus asked, rhetorically._

" _Nik, tell me the truth, you like her, at least a little bit." Kol asked, with a smile in his voice._

" _If you're asking if I find her attractive, then the answer is…perhaps." Klaus remarked, causing her heart to drop a little in her chest. "She's barely tolerable, but not beautiful enough to tempt me." He added, scornfully._

Caroline growled, and threw her head back against the chair.

Insufferable man! She thought, recalling how she had stood up, and gathered her things, just as the door opened, and Kol and Klaus stepped through the threshold. The look on Klaus' face said it all. He didn't know she was listening. Kol did for the look of sympathy and regret crossed his face.

She closed her eyes, and let the tears build behind her eyes. A plan began to formulate in her mind. A smile crept up on her face as the plan began to form.

"If he wants beautiful, I'll give him beautiful." She stated to herself, reaching for her phone, and searched until she came across the number she was looking for. "I'm tolerable huh?" She asked, as she pressed the button to call the number. "I'll show him." She muttered, just as the ringing stopped.

"Rebekah, I need your help." She began, with a smile. "I'm getting even with your brother."

Rebekah laughed, and Caroline smiled. "I'll be right over."

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **As of right now, I'm planning on updating this story again on Friday, and then continue to update every Friday! I hope you will agree!**

 **The others will be up soon!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	2. The Plan

**Okay, I know that I said I would update this on Friday, but I started writing this yesterday, and I couldn't wait to upload it. Also, the response to this story really got me writing!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"Come on, Caroline, let us see!"

Caroline groaned as she stared at the dressing room mirror, and rolled her eyes. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

When she had contacted Rebekah, she thought it was a good idea to get a makeover, and when the other blonde had arrived at her apartment, she had felt excitement flood through her body as she relayed her plan to get back at Klaus for his remarks and treatment of her.

Of course, Rebekah was all for it, and now here she was on a Friday afternoon shopping spree with Rebekah and Bonnie, trying to figure out what outfits and makeover she needed to let Klaus eat his words.

"Caroline, you can't stay in there forever!"

She sighed, as her best friend's words leaked through the door of the dressing room. Turning on her heel, she pushed the door open, and stepped out to let her friend's see her.

Bonnie's eyes widened, and Rebekah's jaw dropped.

Caroline stood in front of them wearing a short summer dress that clung to her curves like a glove, showing off her womanly figure, and accentuated her long, lightly tanned legs. Her blonde hair draped down over her shoulders, and though it looked like it needed a trim, the blonde waves, cascaded down, like a stream of water in a graceful way.

"Caroline…" Bonnie began, stepping forward to look closely at her friend.

"That bad?" Caroline asked, her eyebrows lifting in a frown.

Bonnie shook her head, and Rebekah stood up from her stool. "No, you're beautiful." Rebekah remarked, her voice filled with wonderment. "Even with those rims of yours, you have a glow." She added, motioning towards the glasses Caroline had on her face.

Caroline frowned, and lifted her black rims on her face. When she turned sixteen, she discovered her eyesight was a little faulty when it came to distance, so she invested in glasses, though she could wear contacts, she chose not too, for she felt that they were too expensive. "I do have some contacts at home, but I don't wear them." She whispered, as Rebekah tilted her head to the side.

"Well, I'll help you buy some more if you need too. Don't" Rebekah began, lifting her hand. "Even argue about it. Think of it as a down payment for the look on my brother's face when he sees the new you."

Caroline shook her head. "So I take it, I'm getting the dress." She remarked, motioning to the yellow sun dress.

Rebekah and Bonnie nodded. "Definitely," They remarked in unison.

She laughed, and shook her head. "It's too expensive." She remarked, with slight despondence.

Rebekah waved her hand. "I can afford it, besides, if it gets Nik off his high horse, then it's well worth it." She stated, with a carefree attitude.

Caroline glanced over at Bonnie, and let out a laugh.

"Now, to the evening dresses," Rebekah remarked, with a clap of her hands. "What? Mother is holding a gala for all the artists of the city, and since my boyfriend can't make it, I figured I could take you and you too, Bonnie." She added with a spark in her eyes.

Bonnie lifting her brows, and opened her mouth to reject the proposal, but Rebekah shook her head.

"You're coming. If nothing else, I could set you up with my brother Kol." Rebekah remarked, with a smile.

Bonnie glanced over to her friend, and Caroline, still dumb struck from the invitation, slowly lifting her shoulders.

"Then it's settled, we can start the plan tomorrow night." Rebekah remarked with glee.

Caroline and Bonnie just nodded.

 **~XXX~**

"I can't believe this." Bonnie remarked after they had returned to the apartment, and Rebekah had left them alone. "I mean, it's one thing to get you to go to this gala, but me?"

Caroline smiled, and set her bags down beside the couch. "I forgot to mention Rebekah is a little high strung." She apologized, turning to her friend with an apologetic look on her face.

Bonnie waved her off. "It's okay. I don't mind, but I'm not one to go to those kinds of parties, Care, you know that." She remanded, shrugging her shoulders.

Caroline nodded, and sat down on the couch. "I know, Bon." She replied, glancing at the bags. "I think," She paused, with a sigh. "I think she bought too much." She stated, motioning to the bags. "I mean, I can never repay her for this." She added, shaking her head.

Bonnie smiled, in a gentle way. "She told you not to worry about it, besides; it was done for the greater good, wasn't it?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, as she sat down beside Caroline on the couch.

Caroline sighed, and nodded. "True," Her face melted into mock anger. "She's barely tolerable," She began in a faked British accent, sitting up with a straight back. "But not beautiful enough to tempt me." She added with a forced laugh. "Insufferable, prideful man," She stated, throwing herself back against the back of the couch.

Bonnie smiled, and bowed her head. "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that, Care." She remarked, causing Caroline to turn her head to glare at her friend.

"Oh, he meant it, but he probably didn't mean for me to hear." She stated, nodding her head against the back of the couch.

"Then why are you doing this, Caroline?" Bonnie asked, honestly.

Caroline sighed, and bowed her head. "I don't know." She answered in a low tone. "Maybe because he hurt me, and I want to hurt him, or at least show him that I'm not what he thinks I am." She added, shrugging her shoulders.

Bonnie smiled. "Well, if he is there tomorrow night, like Rebekah says, and he sees you in that gown you got tonight, then I know you'll hurt him." She stated, bowing her head. "Maybe the emotional hurt too." She added, causing Caroline to lift her brows in question, and then let out a laugh as she put the pieces together.

"I'll be sure to look for that." She remarked, with a laugh.

Bonnie laughed with her, and knew she had done her best friend job in putting a smile on her friend's face, at least for a while.

 **~XXX~**

"Nik, I can't believe you are so stubborn!"

Klaus sighed, as he looked up from his desk at the house, and glared at his baby brother. "Stubborn about what, dear brother?" He asked, oblivious to whatever Kol had been discussing.

"About apologizing to Caroline!" Kol nearly shouted, stepping further into the room with a rough look on his face.

Klaus felt his heart jump at the frumpy secretary's name, but he kept his face stoic as he leaned back in the leather chair. "I have nothing to apologize for, Kol." He remarked, though he knew that was a story. He had to apologize, but his pride, curse it, forbade him to do such a thing.

"If you don't apologize to her, Nik, she'll quit, and I'll have to look for another secretary." Kol remarked, throwing his arms out. "Where, on God's green earth, am I going to find another secretary as efficient as Caroline?" He asked, throwing his head back, and stared at the ceiling.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Try the want ads." He muttered, leaning forward to pick his pen back up, and continue writing.

Kol's eyes narrowed, and he took a step forward. "Look, I still run that office, Nik, and I asked, I repeat, asked, you to come in and help me, not to run off my secretary, who has been working for me for the past three years!" He nearly shouted, coming to stand in front of the desk with his eyes flaring. "Now, either you apologize to Caroline or…" He paused, his eyes lowering trying to think of something.

"Or what?" Klaus remarked with a smug look on his face.

"Or, I'll tell mother that you are not coming to the gala tomorrow." Kol remarked, with an evil smirk.

Klaus paused in mid-writing, and slowly lifted his head to gaze at his brother. "You would, wouldn't you?" He asked, knowing the truth before he asked.

Kol lifted his brows in a quick motion, and straightened to fold his arms over his chest.

Klaus sighed, and rolled his eyes with another groan. "Fine," He remarked after a moment, and shook his head. "I'll apologize first thing Monday morning." He added, leaning forward once again.

Kol smirked, and turned on his heel to leave his brother alone in the home office, but it faded when he left the room completely.

"What's with the grumpy look?"

Kol lifted his head up to see his sister walking down the stairs with a special look on her face. "I just forced Nik to apologize to Caroline." He answered, lowly.

Rebekah's face faded, and her eyes darted towards the office door. "He's a pig." She muttered, shaking her head.

"That's putting it mildly." Kol agreed, nodding his head. "Is she coming tomorrow?" He asked, turning his sister.

Rebekah nodded, and smiled. "Yes, it's all set." She answered, with a devilish smile. "Nik won't know what hit him."

"Is she really that beautiful?" He asked, tilting his head, watching his sister pull out her phone, and unlocked it.

As she searched quickly through her photos, she pulled up the picture she wanted, and turned it to face her brother. "What do you think?" She asked, watching Kol lean forward to examine the picture.

His eyes widened, as he took it in, and he suppressed a whistle, knowing Klaus would hear, and want to know what that was about. "She's gorgeous." He remarked, in a quiet tone.

Rebekah nodded. "Yes, she is, and she didn't realize it until this little shopping spree." She returned, pulling her phone back. "I bought her a blue dress to wear tomorrow night. She looks like an angel in it." She added with a smile, just as the door to the office opened, and Klaus stepped through.

"Who looks like an angel?" He asked, stepping towards his sister to kiss her cheek, lovingly.

Rebekah swallowed a harsh remarked, and instead gave a smile. "A friend of mine, who's coming to the party tomorrow," She answered, with a forced light tone.

Klaus nodded, and glanced towards Kol. "Your boyfriend not able to come?" He asked, curiously.

Rebekah lowered her eyes, and shook her head. "No, Stefan had to go out of town." She answered, placing her phone in her back pocket. "It's just as well, my friend is just starting to get into the social scene, and needed help, so I invited her to come to the party tomorrow. Mother said it was okay, in case you were wondering." She added, looking at her brother.

Klaus shook his head, and stepped back. "If mother is okay with it, I have no objection." He remarked, moving towards the stairs.

"Like you would have a say," She called back, as Klaus paused, and nodded his head.

"True, mother has a mind of her own when it comes to parties." He remarked, knowing that was partly right, since he knew his mother was stubborn when she got an idea into her head.

Rebekah nodded, and watched Klaus walked towards his bedroom upstairs, and sighed as the door closed.

"That was close." She muttered, shaking her head.

Kol nodded, and sighed. "When are you picking her up?" He asked, lightly.

Rebekah smiled, and stepped back. "I'm heading over there around 3. That would give me enough time to get her ready."

"You're turning into a regular Fairy Godmother, aren't you?" Kol remarked, as she headed towards the front door.

"Yep, and our brother is the beast." She added, with a glare up the stairs where Klaus had gone a few moments before.

Kol laughed and nodded in agreement, waving his sister off, before he headed to the kitchen, thinking that it was something to see.

Cinderella taming the beast.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Ah, so the plan has started! I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter! I hope you all agree!**

 **I may get the next chapter up by Friday, as originally planned, or sooner, depending on how fast I can get it all done. (I'm finishing up the application process for my Masters this week.)**

 **Next Chapter: The Gala**

 **Until Next Time...**


	3. The Ball

**OH, MY WORD! I cannot believe how long I have left this story hanging! Luckily, I have been writing all day today, and I'm getting as caught up as I can on a bunch of stories!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Caroline frowned as she felt Rebekah pull and tug on her tresses, and she let out a small sigh.

"Oh, get a grip, Caroline," Rebekah remarked, pulling a strand of her hair to clip. "It's not like I'm killing you."

Caroline lifted her eyes, but couldn't see the blonde, as they were sitting in her and Bonnie's living room, without a mirror in front of her. "You might as well be with all the pulling and the secret chuckles." She remarked, hearing Rebekah chuckle once more.

"Oh, quit complaining. I'm creating a masterpiece. Right, Bonnie?" Rebekah asked, turning her head to see the brunette enter the living room with her hair in small curlers.

Bonnie paused, and smiled, hiding back a laugh at the look on Caroline's face. "Right,"

Caroline groaned. "Oh, I don't believe this."

Rebekah let out a loud sigh, and pulled another piece of blonde hair into a small clasp, fastening it securely. "Look, you want to get even with my brother, you're going to have to trust me. I know how to get revenge." She admitted, and the other two smirked as they knew better than most Rebekah's vengeful nature.

"I don't doubt it," Bonnie muttered, turning away to sit down on the chair beside her two friends.

Rebekah smiled and nodded.

"Rebekah, not that I care, but why in the world is Klaus so…?" Caroline began, and Rebekah stilled her movements.

Sadness flashed across her face, and Rebekah cleared her throat. "I shouldn't say." She answered, but Caroline saw through the words.

"Bonnie, could you…?" Caroline began, and Bonnie smiled in understanding.

"I have to make a quick call," Bonnie replied, standing up, and touched Rebekah's shoulder, before leaving the room.

Rebekah shook her head and sighed. "You heard of our father, haven't you?" She asked, and Caroline slowly nodded. "Well, Nik and Mikael never got along, in fact, Mikael despised him. He despised him so much that Nik basically hardened his heart." She continued to explain. "After Mother divorced him, we tried to repair Nik's heart, but…" She faded and moved to sit down in the chair. "Nik's not as bad as he seems, Caroline, and I don't why he treats you the way he does, but I do know that I love him, and my kind, loving brother is still deep within that tough exterior."

Caroline lowered her eyes, and some of the actions Klaus had taken started to make sense. He didn't want to get hurt. Sympathy rang through her, but she pushed it down.

Rebekah saw the conflict crossing her friend's face and leaned forward. "I'm not saying that you should give up this endeavor, Caroline. I want my brother back. Ever since Mikael, Nik hasn't been himself. I thought at one time he was on his way when he met…" She trailed off, turning her head.

"When he met…?" Caroline prodded, carefully.

Rebekah inhaled and slowly let it out. "Her name was Camille. At first, it seemed like a match, but then she betrayed him. I don't know how or what exactly, but that sent Nik on a downward spiral. One that we can't seem to get him out of." She explained, sadly.

Caroline turned her head. Perhaps, this wasn't such a good idea.

"Don't you dare!" Rebekah remarked, slapping Caroline's arm with her hand. "I have never seen Nik act so cruelly to anyone before, and I know you. You are not the kind who deserves it. You are not her, and you are certainly not Mikael."

"Then why are you helping me?" Caroline asked, softly.

"Because I want Nik to see that not every woman he meets is going to betray him and that you are different. You are special."

Caroline's heart pounded at the words. "This may hurt him, Rebekah. You know that." She revealed, holding the blonde's eyes.

Rebekah smiled. "It may but in the long run, I believe this is the best course of action. If nothing else, it will be so much fun seeing my brother squirm, in a good way." She stated, breaking the tension, and they both laughed giving Bonnie her cue to return to the living room.

 **~XXX~**

Klaus sighed as he stepped towards the side of the bed where his tuxedo lay carefully spread out. He dropped the towel from his waist, and slowly dressed in his slacks and white shirt.

A gentle rap on the door, caused him to turn as his mother entered the room.

"Niklaus…" Esther began with a gentle smile. She was a tall woman with strawberry blonde hair and regal features. She wore a stunning navy dress, slightly off the shoulder with a sweetheart bodice that clung to her still amazing figure, even after six children, and flared slightly at the hips. Her ancestry was royalty and she carried it with a style that made her children proud.

"Yes, mother," He responded, sliding on the tie around his neck, pausing when she came up to help him tie it.

"I overheard your conversation with Kol yesterday." She began, watching his face fall. She sighed, finishing up the bow. "Not every woman is like her." She remarked as Klaus' shoulders dropped a fraction.

"I know, mother." He returned, stiffly.

"Then why were you so cruel to Caroline?" She asked, lightly.

If it had been his siblings, he would have lied, but his mother was the only one who seemed to understand. The only one who knew the truth. "She tries me." He began, backing away to grab his jacket.

"You like her," Esther remarked, with a smile. "Then why don't you tell her. Apologize, make her see the man that I raised."

He bowed his head. "It's too late for that, mother. She'll never forgive me. Not after I called her barely tolerable." He remarked, sliding on the jacket.

Esther lowered her eyes. "And she heard that remark…"

He nodded, confirming her fears. "No number of apologies would make up for that."

"Niklaus," Esther began, moving towards him. "Sometimes an apology is the best place to start."

He smiled, wanly, and leaned forward to gently place his lips on her cheek. His smile faded as he pulled back. "What if she won't accept it?" He asked, and watched as his mother's eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint.

"Then I suggest you make her." She suggested, smiling.

He let the idea roll around in his mind, and he slowly smiled before chuckling. "Thank you, mother."

She turned her cheek as he kissed her once more, and nodded. "Anytime, Niklaus."

 **~XXX~**

The house was decorated with streams of white lights and roses. With Esther being an interior decorator, it did not surprise anyone how elegant and special the house turned out to be.

Guests, around the number of forty to fifty, filled the first floor, and the backyard, which was a rose garden was settled for an intimate dance floor.

Klaus stood at the bar with a whiskey glass in his hand. He hated these events. Mainly for his distaste for the women who seemed to flock to his side, begging him for a dance or something more.

He disliked being thought of as a side of beef. It was demeaning and cruel.

He swallowed the last bit of whiskey and smiled as he made his way through the crowd. He had to get out of here.

"Leaving so soon, Niklaus?"

He turned to see his regal older brother approach him with a tired expression on his face. He sighed. "You know I dislike parties, Elijah."

Elijah nodded. He felt the same way. "Mother would disprove." He remarked, lightly.

Klaus sighed. "I know, but I've already been propositioned five times within the hour, and I need some air." He scoffed, shaking his head.

"Care for some company?" He asked, following him.

"By all means, brother…" He accepted as they headed out the side door to be greeted with a gentle breeze. Klaus relaxed against the wall of the brick house and let out a sigh.

Elijah watched him with a speculative gaze. "How are things at the law firm with Kol?" He inquired, gently.

Klaus frowned, remembering Caroline. "Well for the most part." He answered, gazing at the darkening sky.

"I hear you and Kol's secretary are not getting along." Elijah prodded, with a secret smile.

Klaus groaned. "She's irritating, Elijah, but I'll give her credit she is a hard worker." He complimented, in a low tone.

"Kol informed me of your words." He remarked, turning to face his brother.

Klaus' shoulders dropped. "I didn't know she was listening."

"Would it have made it alright, if she wasn't?" Elijah asked, firmly.

"I don't know," Klaus answered, truthfully.

Elijah moved towards his brother. "Niklaus, I only know what Kol has told me about her, and she doesn't sound like Camille."

Klaus' eyes flashed in the darkness. His body became stiff and he slowly straightened. His silence said everything to his brother. "I'm going back inside." He growled.

Elijah reached out and grasped his brother's arm. "Be careful, Niklaus. For both of your sakes," He added, in a tone that was not one to argue against.

 **~XXX~**

"I'm not sure I can do this, Rebekah."

"Oh, don't you dare back out on me now, Caroline!" Rebekah nearly shouted as the limo pulled up to the house.

Caroline closed her eyes. The dress she wore was blue chiffon with silver straps and silver inlays over the bodice and skirts. It made her feel like a princess and yet she wasn't. I can do this. She kept repeating over and over in her mind.

Rebekah reached over and clutched her hands in hers. "He won't know what hit him." She whispered, confidently.

Bonnie nodded and placed her hands-on top of Caroline and Rebekah's. They all smiled and inhaled deeply as the door to the limo opened and they slowly climbed out.

Caroline did not pay much attention to the house as she lifted her skirts and followed Rebekah and Bonnie up the stairs.

The doors opened, and they entered. Caroline felt her nerves give her fits as she examined the crowd before her. She always hated crowds. Probably because she was never invited to attend anything like this and was unaccustomed to such a feat.

Silence filled the house as the three women stood in the doorway. Esther, whom Caroline recalled from her few visits to the office, smiled and opened her arms towards her daughter.

"Oh, Rebekah, I was beginning to wonder." She exclaimed, hugging her daughter briefly before glancing at the other two women. "Caroline, so glad you could make it." She responded, hugging Caroline with a smile. She paused at Bonnie and smiled tenderly.

"This is Bonnie Bennett, Mother. She's Caroline's roommate." Rebekah introduced, with a smile.

Esther extended her hand before hugging Bonnie in turn. "So glad you could make it as well." She remarked, gently. "Well, Rebekah, I have to make rounds, you know where everything is. I hope you two enjoy yourselves." She added, with kindness.

Bonnie glanced at Rebekah. "Your mother is very nice and well put together."

Rebekah nodded. "Ever since the divorce, she has been so full of light. We hardly recognize her sometimes because of the joy she expresses now." She explained, glancing towards Caroline.

Caroline stilled, feeling eyes on her back. She slowly turned her head and swallowed as he stood under the threshold just a few feet away. The look on his face told her all she needed to know, and she smiled to herself.

Turning back towards Rebekah, she touched her arm. "I think it worked." She paused, feeling Rebekah pull her along. "He's staring."

Rebekah smiled. "Of course, you're breathtaking." She whispered, with a wink. "Let's have a drink."

They stood at the bar, eyes searching the room, engaging in polite conversation, as Kol walked up, with a smile as he appraised his sister in her golden gown and then Caroline. "I would not have believed it, if I had not seen it with my own eyes. Caroline, you are gorgeous!" He exclaimed, leaning forward to kiss his sister on the cheek and then kiss Caroline's. He grunted in approval and turned his attention to Bonnie. "Ms. Bennett, I didn't think you could make yourself even more beautiful." He remarked, in a low tone, grasping her hand and kissed it.

Bonnie lowered her eyes, before clearing her throat, and pulled her hand back. "People can surprise you." She revealed, lifting her green eyes to his.

He smirked and bowed his head. "Yes, they can."

Caroline smiled at the interaction but felt the need to escape for just a few moments. Turning on her heel, she quietly left them at the bar and made her way towards the back. Even though the music was playing, no one was dancing, she assumed it was because of the cool of the night. She smiled as the lights on the roses lit up around her, creating an almost magical fairytale scene. It was truly like Cinderella.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you were avoiding me."

She stiffened and slowly turned. "One would be right." She remarked, coldly.

Klaus smirked, and slowly appraised her gown and the way it fitted her body. Slowly approaching her, he caught her eyes. "I take it this is my sister's doing." He responded, watching her step back when he got too close.

"Why would you say that?" She asked, lifting her chin.

"Because we both know this is not something you could afford, Caroline. Not on what my brother pays you or the way you dress." He answered, with a smile.

If her pride could have been wounded, even more, it was at that moment. She gritted her teeth and folded her arms. "What your brother pays me, is not your concern or business." She gritted, eyes flashing. "And the way I dress is none of your business either." She continued fire building up inside her.

He stepped just a fraction closer. "Why hide a perfect body like yours in frumpy clothes, Ms. Forbes?" He inquired, holding her eyes.

She swallowed. The words he said resonated with her. "It's none of your business." She answered, though her voice wavered slightly.

He frowned. She confounded him. She put up a front when she argued, and he realized at that moment that she faltered when it got personal. What was she hiding?

The music around them changed to a slow tune with the violin as the lead. He swallowed. "Would you consider it my business if I asked for a dance?" He asked, holding out his hand.

She paused. How was this going to make him suffer? Her plan fell to her feet, as she slowly placed her hand in his. He pulled her closer and began to dance with her in his arms with only a fraction of an inch between them.

With a smooth gait, they danced the waltz, circling the entire floor with the lights encompassing them in a circle, cutting off the rest of the world.

Their eyes met and held. Caroline felt her heart beat faster in her chest from the intensity of his gaze. It was strong and powerful. Something she had never felt before.

Klaus felt the same. His body was set afire as he twirled her around the dance floor. She was graceful in his arms. Like an angel, a swan.

The lights bounced off her dress, or did they consume her? He wasn't sure. All he knew was they were making her even more beautiful than she appeared when she first stepped in the house.

The words he said flashed through his mind. He wished he could take them back, but he couldn't. The music came to a close, and they slowly stopped with Klaus dipping her with a grace and ease that left her speechless.

Slowly, he lifted her, and their eyes held for what seemed like an eternity.

He raised his hand to push a strand of blonde hair from her face. "I misjudged you, Ms. Forbes." He revealed, breathlessly.

She felt her cheek burn at the simple touch of his hand. "How so?" She asked, searching his eyes, trying to keep her wits about her.

"You are beautiful." He answered after a moment.

His words flashed through her mind, and she took a step back. "Beautiful but barely tolerable, is that it?" She asked, rhetorically. "Or am I beautiful now that you realize I heard every word you said about me?" She continued, pain reflecting in her eyes.

He clenched his jaw and breathed out, quickly. "Caroline, if I could take them back I would. I'm sorry if I hurt you." He apologized, remembering his mother's words.

She shook her head. "Sorry, doesn't begin to cover the pain you inflicted on me, Klaus." She rebuffed, strongly.

He reached forward, but she stepped out of his reach. "Caroline…" He began, but she shook her head, refusing his words.

"I have tolerated so much because I believed it was worth it, and we could at least be friends, but now…" She paused, catching his eyes. "You don't deserve my friendship, Klaus. You are nothing but a beast. A beast whose heart is full of ice and stone." She remarked, watching his face frozen in anger. "I will continue to work for your brother and you, but don't mistake my loyalty for him as forgiveness for you." She added, moving past him. She paused at the doorway.

"I feel sorry for you." She added, leaving the words hanging in the air. Words that haunted him for the rest of the night.

 **~XXX~**

She couldn't find Rebekah or Bonnie when she returned inside.

She was ready to go home. She needed to get away. She had said her peace and stood up to him.

She recalled the pained look on his face when she refused his apology. She supposed it was something that he even considered apologizing, but it wasn't that easy. Him saying the words, even after insulting her on the way she dressed, was not enough for her to accept his apology. She couldn't accept it. Not yet.

She groaned as she headed for the door and stepped out into the cool air. The cars were lined up along the archway, and she wished she had driven herself instead of riding in a limo with the girls.

"Damn it, Rebekah." She whispered, shaking her head, marching down the stone steps.

"Leaving so soon?"

She stilled. "Haven't you insulted me enough for tonight?" She asked, refusing to turn around.

Klaus frowned. "Caroline…"

She froze on the sidewalk and bowed her head. "Look, Klaus, I'm tired. I've had enough for tonight. I would like to go home, so please…" She trailed off as he stopped beside her.

"Would you allow me to drive you?" He asked, carefully.

Even after her words to him, he realized he needed to start fresh. "Please, Caroline, I would like to make amends."

She lifted her head and stared at him. "Alright," She remarked, stiffly.

 **~XXX~**

They rode in silence, with Caroline only speaking to give him directions to her apartment. He stopped outside of the building and walked around to help her out.

"Thank you for the ride." She whispered, the tone of her voice giving away the still present pain.

He closed the passenger door and walked with her towards the door of the apartment.

"You don't have to walk me, Mr. Mikaelson." She remarked, turning to face him.

He sighed. "Caroline, could we please start over or at least call a truce?" He asked, wanting to clear the pain from her eyes, somehow hating that he had put it there.

She inhaled, closing her eyes. Perhaps, she thought, perhaps it would help and perhaps she would get him back. She was still a long way from forgiving him. A long way. "I'll think about it." She stated, turning to enter the building. "Good night, Mr. Mikaelson." She called as she opened the door.

He nodded. "Good night, Ms. Forbes."

* * *

 **Please be kind! (Unless, it's constructive criticism, like helpful remarks, but cold tones or pure insults are frowned upon.)**

 **I hope I didn't stray too far from this story. I tried to stay true, and I hope I did. In case you didn't notice, Caroline has not forgiven him, but they are starting from scratch, so perhaps in time. (No, it won't be an overnight forgiveness. I'm not one to be BAM! I forgive you for insulting me!)**

 **Next Chapter: Starting Over**

 **Until Next Time...**


End file.
